Finding Her Fire
by crazstiz
Summary: Merle rescues Beth the night the farm falls. How will Beth deal with living with our favorite mean redneck? :) implied Caryl, cause let's face it, they belong together.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Her Fire

I own nothing! Everything belongs to Robert Kirkman and AMC.

Just a warning I know the punctuation is a little off. I've had to live with open office and let me tell you it SUCKS!

I speak like a Dixon therefore I write like one. There will be swearing

"shut the fuck up! We gotta a herd comin'. Well over a thousand walkers." Beth stood at Daryl's words.

she watched as the group poured out of the house, all preparing to fight. Shane and Rick who had been in a screaming match about Randal, were now screaming at each other about what to do. Shane was for fighting, rick for running. Beth looked out at the bodies dragging themselves closer to the house. She knew there was no way. The farm was falling.

Beth ran out the back door, headed to the shed where Randal was kept. The group may still be deciding if he lives or dies, but if Randal stayed where he was, then he stood no chance.

Beth opened the door to the shed, and looked around. There was no one in sight, but a set of twisted handcuffed laid on the floor. Beth stood confused for a moment before hands grabbed at her. Beth tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth and another pressed a knife against her neck.

"scream and I'll slit your fucking throat bitch!"

Beth was helpless as Randal dragged her out of the shed, and towards the woods.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth cried silently as she heard the three men talking. Randal had dragged her for several miles, somehow avoiding any walkers, to a farms lower meadows. Before the dead rose, it had been the Smith's farm. Now it was occupied by what remained of Randal's group, and Beth knew she was in deep trouble. The men had tied her hands and feet and dropped her on the ground.

"at least I got her out of this." Randal growled as he walked up to Beth

"please, don't..." Beth cringed away as Randal ran his hand down her leg.

"come here, you little bitch!" Beth screamed as Randal pulled her down, ripping at her clothes.

"stop please! Help me!" Beth sobbed as Randal grabbed at her chest, tearing her shirt.

The other two men laughed as they stood back, letting Randal attack Beth. Beth prepared for the worst, before the two men froze.

"what the fuck?" "who is that?" the men spoke over each other as a truck barreled into the field. Large and black, it picked up speed. The men looked at the truck for a moment before realizing it was headed straight for them. They ran in two different directions, but not fast enough. The truck slammed into the first man, running him under the tire, before fish tailing and striking the second man. The truck pulled around, backing over the second man before flying forward. The truck pulled up a few feet from where Randal now stood.

Randal opened his mouth but failed to speak before a bullet flew thru his forehead. He dropped to the ground as the truck came to a stop.

Beth lay terrified on the ground. She had never seen such violence in her life, and was now frightened that she was about to die. She couldn't see the truck well now, but when she heard the door open, Beth trembled. She rolled into a fetal position before tightly closing her eyes.

Beth heard foot steps approaching, and stop close by. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed.

"shut up will you! Wanna bring the walkers down on us?!" a harsh voice spoke out, and Beth opened her eyes. Towering over her was a tall man, with a mean face and a bandaged stump for a right hand. Beth swallowed before speaking.

"they're already coming. Randal, he grabbed me from my farm. There's a herd." Beth sobbed out. The man glared at her for a moment before looking to the trees. Beth followed his line of sight and felt sick. Walkers were pouring out of the trees, already tearing at the dead bodies and headed closer.

"come on!" the man screamed before reaching down and pulling Beth to her feet. Beth tried to walk, but her feet were still bound.

"Fuck!" the man suddenly grabbed Beth, throwing her over his shoulder before running to the truck. Beth was once again helpless as the walkers pressed in. just as one reached out to grab her, the man spun around, stabbing the walker in the head. A few more feet and he threw her into the truck before jumping in himself. Beth struggled and sat up in her seat, as the man threw the truck in drive and pulled away, walkers chasing them down.

Beth sat silently crying as the truck flew down the road. The man on her left looked over at her.

"this farm of yours, Where's it at?"

Beth jumped at his voice but found her own quickly. "a few miles away. The group was fighting off the walkers, but there's too many. They probably had to run."

the man swore and slammed his hand on the windshield. "how big of a herd?"

Beth dropped her head. "i don't know. Daryl said-"

the man spun to Beth, barely concentrating on the road. "Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

Beth was surprised at his sudden attitude change and shrank back against the door.

the man looked at her hard. "i ain't gonna hurt you! Come on: Daryl Dixon. Just under 6 foot. Blue eyes. Carries a crossbow."

Beth nodded shakily. "Yeah. He came with a group that joined us on the farm after they lost a little girl. "

the man swore before looking off in the distance. "is he alright? Anything wrong?"

Beth thought hard, she hadn't known Daryl well, but this man obviously knew him. " he got hurt, the day he brought Sophia home."

"hurt? How bad?" the man looked over at Beth, very worried for an instant before looking out at the road.

"he got bucked by a horse, fell down a cliff. From what my dad said, he landed on an arrow on the way down. Daryl somehow pulled the arrow out, before coming back. Found Sophia on the way. But when he got back Andrea shot him."

"what?!" the man looked enraged and Beth shrunk back against the door again. She still didn't know this man, and his emotions were all over the place.

" fuck I said I ain't gonna hurt you. Just... Daryl's my baby brother. I been lookin' all over for him." the man looked down at Beth

Beth nodded and looked back. The man was older, probably in his 40s. His right arm ended in a bandaged stump and he wore clothes Beth associated with bikers.

"he was okay, she just grazed his temple. My dad stitched him up, he had took two days to rest and was back on his feet. Last time I saw him, he was part of the group that was firing at the herd."

Beth pulled herself higher in the seat try to move about with her hands and feet still bound. The man saw her struggles and pulled to a stop. Beth sat quietly as he cut the ropes that tied her.

"well sugar, lets see if we can find our people." the man stated as he pulled away.

"Beth"

the man looked at her for a moment with a quirked eye brow.

"my name is Beth Greene" Beth said quietly.

"Merle Dixon"


	2. Chapter 2

Beth cried silently as Merle turned the truck onto the driveway of the farm. The sun was just rising, revealing the damage done.

Walkers were everywhere. Some were congregated near the horse barn and chicken coop, and Beth felt sick. She looked to the house, desperate to see life. But saw nothing.

"The cars... they're gone." Beth said quietly.

"Shit." Merle hissed as he spun the truck around. "Did you know what they had planned next? Any idea where they could be?"

Beth shook her head. "No. the plan had been for the group to stay at the farm. Shane wanted to go to fort benning, but rick and Daryl thought otherwise."

Merle scoffed. "Fuck I hope they don't head there. That's where I just came from. Shane had been spouting that shit since the quarry, figured they maybe there. But nothin'. The entire fort is over run. Did leave a message though."

Beth sat up straight. "What did it say?"

Merle looked at Beth "told my brother to meet me at the old cabin. It's about 15 miles from here."

Beth chewed at her lip. "So what do you think we should do?"

Merle looked Beth up and down. Beth blushed at his look; she wasn't used to people staring at her.

"We sugar? Hell have you even taken a walker down yet?"

Beth dropped her gaze, humiliated. "No. my dad...my dad thought it would be safer to hide away at the farm. We only just realized how bad it was when the group came."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Fuck she ain't even taken a walker down? That was going to be fixed immediately.

"If ya gonna ride with me, shit if you're gonna survive, you're gonna need to start taking down walkers."

Merle looked over at the girl. She was young, couldn't be over her 21st birthday. Blue eyed with long curly blonde hair. The prettiest little thing Merle had seen in his whole life. Even with tears on her face and her clothes torn, she was beautiful. Merle growled at the torn clothes, and pulled the truck over.

"w-what are you doing?" Beth looked up at Merle with the big tear filled eyes. Merle turned in his seat and grabbed a sweat shirt from the back before handing it to Beth.

"Here's what's gonna happen angel. Me and you, we stick together. Try ta find our people. Gonna be a bitch and a half I ain't gonna lie. But we stand a better chance as a pair then apart. Especially you. However I ain't gonna be doin' all the heavy lifting round here. So here's the plan. We stick around here for a few days; see if we can find them. After that we head out to the cabin. Along the way, I tell you I'm teachin' you somethin', you learn it good. Understood?"

Beth nodded, slipping on the sweat shirt before looking up at Merle "I'll do the best I can."

Merle nodded before starting the truck up again. "Your best better be damned good. Could mean life and death girlie."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle had to give it to the girl, she gave it her all. They had spent the day driving, putting up some signs with the left over paint Merle had. So far, no sign of the group. So Merle decided to call it a night when he saw a loan gas station up ahead. Figuring it was sink or swim for Beth, he handed her a machete and told her to stay behind him. The gas station itself was empty of walkers, but several had appeared outside while they unloaded. Merle took care of a few of them, before pointing to one.

"Your turn angel."

Merle had been surprised. All Beth did was nod before calming walking up to the walker and arching the machete down on its head. After that, she took care of three more before they sealed themselves in the gas station for the night.

Beth carried in what supplies Merle had into a back office, and pulled out two cans of food. As she turned to open them, she was startled as a bag of chips landed in her lap. Beth looked startled up to Merle, who was standing over her.

"use up this shit first. The can's will keep." Merle said as he sat down across the small room. The room was mostly storage and files, but there was one couch where Merle now put his feet up.

"you keep watch for now. Ya hear anythin', wake me up. We'll switch in a few hours." Beth nodded as Merle turned over on the couch, turning his back to her.

Beth sat watching out the small window as the night drew on. There were a few walkers outside, but none had realized there was prey in the building. Beth shivered when she saw one of the walkers: Billy Madison from school. Her high school crush was now ripping into a rat, drawing the rest of the walkers.

Beth shook her head as she turned away. She didn't want to watch as people she knew now fought for the remains of any meat they could find. She looked over to where Merle now lay, quietly snoring.

Beth was grateful he had found her, but Merle was so different then any other person Beth had ever met, very different then his brother. Daryl had certainly made an impression on Beth From arriving on a loud motorcycle, to his determination to bring Sophia home, to the quiet romance between Daryl and carol Beth had seen blossoming; Daryl Dixon was quietly becoming a hero. Certainly not something planned, but even yesterday, Beth had watched as Daryl taught Sophia how to skin a deer, teaching her a valuable lesson.

Looking at Merle, Beth could clearly see where Daryl had gotten his talents. Like Daryl, Merle was armed to the teeth, rough and ready. The Dixon brothers were meant for this world. Beth knew she was not.

Suddenly the events of the day slammed into Beth and she leaned back against the wall. When Randal had been attacking her, Beth was so certain she wasn't going to make it. Or if she was the life she would lead would be worse then death.

Beth let the tears flow as she remember the fear she felt, Still felt, thinking of her father and sister somewhere out there, probably thinking Beth was dead. Beth started sobbing as she pulled her knees up and leaned her head down.

"cut your fuckin' caterwaulin'. Gonna bring in the biters."

Beth jumped at Merle's words, looking shocked at the man who had been deeply asleep only minutes ago.

"S-Sorry. Just…been a rough day." Beth stuttered out as she wiped her face dry. Merle looked at her from where he laid before sitting up. He walked over to behind the counter of the gas station, grabbing a pack of cigarettes. He smacked the pack on his leg several times before ripping the plastic and foil off with his teeth. Grabbing a lighter, Merle turned back to Beth

"ever smoked before?" Merle asked Beth

Beth shook her head. "no, Maggie did a few times. But when my dad found out, god it was such a screaming match. I decided it wasn't worth the noise."

Merle chuckled lightly. "well I sure as fuck ain't ya dad. Give it a shot."

Beth sat up as Merle sat next to her. "how do I do it?"

Merle pulled two cigarettes out of the pack, lighting them both before handing one to Beth

"breath in slowly for now. Just get a taste of it in your mouth before ya really breath in."

Beth nodded, and tried to follow Merle's words. Which resulted in a coughing fit. Merle chuckled as Beth tried to stop coughing.

"takes a bit ta get used to I guess."

Beth fought her coughs, before giving up. After a minute or two, she could finally breath normally.

"those are terrible! How can you even smoke them?"

Merle looked at the blonde beside him. So young and inexperienced, completely different then him.

"been smokin' since I was 13. got used to it."

Beth looked shocked at him. "13? Why did your parents let you smoke at 13?"

Merle met Beth's eyes. "put it this way, ma was dead. Would have been better if pa was too."

Beth went quiet. "I'm sorry."

Merle snorted. "what for? Ain't like you was around."

Beth shrugged. "still. I'm sorry. Does Daryl smoke?" she wondered as she hadn't seen Daryl smoke at the farm.

Merle nodded. "yeah on and off. Hell he started at 11 I think. Followin' in big brother's footsteps."

Beth turned to face Merle "I'm glad he did. If it wasn't for Daryl, a lot of people would be dead."

Merle quirked an eye brow at her. "how do you figure that?"

Beth glanced out of the window, checking the yard before answering.

"well he saved Sophia. Found her out in the woods. Daryl lost her trail the first day, but a few days later, even after he had gotten hurt, he found it again and brought her home. Then before the group came to the farm, they got stuck out on the highway at the traffic snarl. A herd came through, and TDog cut his arm real bad. When he got to the farm, he was telling us all about how Daryl saved him. I guess Daryl took out a walker with a screw driver before covering TDog and himself with dead bodies. The walkers went right past."

Merle let out a low whistle. "fuck, gotta keep a closer eye on little brother."

Beth giggled lightly. "I think you were anyways. After TDog cut his arm, Daryl took the pain killers and antibiotics from your….i think he called it stash. Anyways, those meds saved both TDog and Carl, and even Daryl took some antibiotics after he was hurt."

Merle shook his head. "my stash? That was on my bike."

Beth nodded. "first time I saw Daryl he was ridding it. Kept it close, only rode it himself except for Carol."

Merle looked at Beth "Carol? Who the hell is that?"

Beth looked back at him. "I guess she was with your group at the quarry. She's Sophia's mom."

Merle stared at the ceiling for a moment before looking back. "short grey hair? Big ugly husband?"

Beth shrugged. "same woman, but no husband. From what Glenn said, the night you went missing the quarry was attacked and her husband died."

Merle smirked. "good riddance."

Beth laughed lightly. "apparently your brother thought so too. He and Carol have gotten pretty close. They weren't sharing a tent yet, but he was definitely watching out for her and Sophia. Plus it doesn't hurt Daryl rescued Sophia from certain death. "

Merle chuckled. "little brother workin' on gettin' himself a woman? I don't believe it."

Beth shrugged. "believe it or not, but Carl saw them making out yesterday. Apparently they kissed after Carol snapped at him about leaving blood stains everywhere."

Merle looked shocked for a few moments before bursting out in a deep laugh. Beth couldn't stop herself as she joined him in laughter.

As Merle caught his breath, he sat next to Beth, leaning against the wall behind her. Beth smiled as he sat down.

"fuck me. Daryl has been the most awkward son of a bitch alive with women. Guess it took the dead risin' for little brother to find his game."

Beth snorted. "guess so. But I'm happy for them. Daryl's a good man. He's been protecting people he barely knows and feeding them too. And carol, she's a wonderful woman. Sweetest person alive. Daryl and carol are a good match. She tames his… Wildman side."

Merle chocked with laughter. "Wildman side? What the fuck?"

Beth giggled. "he's always dirty, most often has walker or animal blood on some part of him. And lets face it, his barbequed squirrel is actually really tasty. Spells wild man to me."

Merle laughed before looking into Beth's eyes. She found herself distracted by the stormy blue of his eyes, before hearing his words.

"is he happy?"

Beth nodded. "from what I've seen. Yesterday he was teaching Sophia how to skin a deer. They both were smiling and laughing a lot. And last night when she fell asleep next to the camp fire he carried Sophia back to his tent and Carol and her spent the night there."

Merle smiled. "good. About time he got his due."

Beth smiled back at Merle "you're a good big brother."

Merle shook his head. "you'd think so, but I'm not. True be told Missy, helpin' ya out earlier was pretty much the first time I've done something good for a stranger. Have a feelin' it won't be a habit."

Beth glanced out the window, another rat was stirring up the walkers. "thank you anyways. You got there just in time."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle's eyes followed hers as she looked out to the filthy geeks tearing into small animals. As Beth turned back to Merle, their eyes met. Blue met blue, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Beth shyly looked down. Merle had to shake himself back, disgruntled at being distracted.

Merle picked up the cigarette pack, pulling out another. " ain't nothin'. Now go on, get some sleep. I'll wake you in the morning."

Merle watched as the young woman pulled the blanket over her frame, wrapping the thin fabric over her shoulders.

~gonna need more for her.~ Merle thought. Beth wasn't hard and toughened like Merle or Daryl She was a proper young lady, wasn't built for this world. But she was quickly adapting, learning what she could.

Merle found himself confused by Beth On one hand, she was a burden. Small and weak, Beth certainly wasn't Merle's ideal partner. That was Daryl. But obviously that was the hand Merle had cut off, because here he was, hiding out in a gas station with a beautiful girl that stood no chance of surviving.

At least at the moment.

Merle was quickly coming up with a plan. What to teach Beth, how to teach it. What came first, self defense against the dead or the living? Merle wouldn't deny it; Beth was definitely a looker. And that had already gotten her in trouble. Human beings had been already been terrible, hateful, wreaks of animals before the dead rose. With society crumbled, so did the thin walls that held back the full darkness within some beings. Beth was going to be target for multiple reasons, and Merle was going to do what he could to protect her.


	3. Chapter 3

By dinner time the next day Beth was exhausted. Merle had decided stay at the gas station for at least one more night. He felt there was plenty of supplies to be gained, and it was safe enough to begin teaching Beth how to defend herself. Unfortunately for Beth, Merle had decided to do both at the same time.

Beth had spent the entire morning with Merle, packing box after box with supplies. Everything they could find was piled in one room. All the non perishable foods such as chips, canned tea, bottled water and top ramen was boxed up. Then came the supplies, everything from lighters, cigarettes, headache meds and road maps were packed tight.

Beth had stumbled when Merle had grabbed all the condoms from the display.

Merle smirked at her for a moment. "figure someone out there is willin' to trade for these."

Beth couldn't spot a flaw in his logic, but she also couldn't deny the happy pulse that went thru her body when Merle had grabbed the condoms.

Beth was confused, she had never felt any real attraction to anyone before. The boys at school had been nice, but none made her body react the way it did when Merle looked at her. And it wasn't all just bodily attraction. Beth found herself genuinely interested in Merle. He was a deep man, with a complex history and an intense genius. All wrapped up in a tall, redneck body that had Beth wondering how it would feel to run her hands down his arms.

Those feelings had gone away soon after Merle told Beth that it was time for her to start learning how to defend herself.

An hour later and Beth wanted nothing more then to kick Merle in the groin. He was a hard teacher. Certainly didn't sugar coat anything.

"come on Blondie! For crying out loud you're miles from the target!"

Beth pursed her lips anger. "give me a break! I've never thrown a knife before!"

Merle spat on the ground. "well unless you feel like mud wrestling with walkers I suggest you learn! Gonna be a bitch to find you the right crossbow and guns are way too loud. So get it together!"

The entire afternoon had been one activity after another: knife throwing, machete swinging and gun handling. Merle was waiting to find a more secure location to teach her how to shoot. But the basic throws had been the worst. Merle had said she could use them if a walker got her in a tight spot, or if one of the living attacked her. What Merle had failed to mention was that meant Beth had to practice by throwing Merle.

Beth had struggled through the rest of the afternoon, but she had reached her limit. Her body was exhausted, her mind frazzled by the influx of teaching. And Merle was doing nothing to help Beth by wrapping his arms tightly around her. For a moment, Beth desperately just wanted to fall asleep on his chest, before Merle picked her up, tossing her on the barely padded floor.

Beth rolled as she fell, standing and angerly tucking her hair back.

"what was that for?!"

Merle shook his head at her. "what's gonna happen if ya don't get this down. Come on, do it again."

Beth stared at Merle "Merle, I can't take anymore. Please. Enough for one day." Beth could hear herself begging, but she was so tired.

Merle looked at her for a moment before smirking. "make ya a deal. One more chance. You get me on the ground this time, we stop for the day. You end up on the ground? We keep going."

Beth clenched her teeth before nodded and turning around. She was going to win this one, even if it took cheating.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle smirked as he walked behind Beth. He knew she was too exhausted to throw him, but getting her mad was becoming entertaining! She had this fire in her eyes and Merle couldn't stop chasing it. Just one more glimpse of the fire Beth had in her, that's what Merle was after.

As Merle stepped up behind Beth to grab her, suddenly Beth spun around and Merle got burned by the fire he had been chasing, as Beth buried her knee in Merle's groin.

Merle dropped to the ground in an instant, gasping for air and trying desperately not to throw up. As he curled up into the fetal position, Merle looked up to see Beth standing above him, a massive smirk on her face.

"next time I say no more, I mean no more."

Merle nodded, and watched as Beth left the room. Even through the pain, he could see the extra sway in her hips as she proudly walked, and Merle couldn't stop himself from smirking as he realized she was finding her fire.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth looked up as Merle came into the room 15 minutes later. She knew she shouldn't have kicked him, but logically it was the only way to get thru to Merle her limits.

Beth couldn't stop smirking as Merle glared at her. "learned your lesson?"

Merle snorted as he sat next to her. "yeah, next time il throw ya faster!"

Beth giggled before looking at Merle "sorry, but you have to admit you had it coming."

Merle shrugged. "angel if I got kicked in the nuts every time I was an asshole, I'd never have learned to walk. As is? You got to start learning this shit. No other way around it."

Beth nodded. "I know that. But you have to slow down. I've never done something this physical, or anything like this in my life. Slow down and have some patience please."

Merle growled but nodded. "I'll slow down, but learn this shit okay? I ain't teachin' ya for the fun of it."

Beth looked at Merle, meeting his eyes. "you're teaching me because you know I won't survive if you don't. thank you."

Merle met Beth's eyes, staring at the bright blue. He kept getting distracted, but responded.

"I ain't in the habit of leaving girls to their deaths. Ain't plannin' on starting now."

Beth smiled, and pulled out some bags for dinner.

they sat eating in the small amount of moon light that slipped into the room. Merle looked up when Beth cleared her throat.

"How old is Daryl?"

Merle looked oddly at her. "Why the fuck you want to know?"

Beth shrugged her shoulders. "Maggie and I were trying to figure it out. I thought he was in his thirties, Maggie says he's in his forties. Just wondering if I was right."

Merle nodded. "You are. He's 34."

Beth smiled slightly. "How much older are you?"

Merle chuckled. "Ain't it impolite ta ask that?"

Beth spoke lightly. "I figure we should get to know each other, since we're going to be spending time together."

Merle shrugged, it made sense. "Well angel what do you want ta know?"

Beth smiled at him. "Well, a couple of things. How old are you? What did you do before this? Do you like country music? "

Merle shrugged before answering. "42. Lots of things, mostly illegal. Very little. How about you?"

Beth looked up at Merle as she answered. "20 in two months. Was in school. Love it."

Merle groaned as he leaned back. "Fuck I'm gonna be stuck with the Dixie chick's ain't I?"

Beth's face crumpled up. "No I hate them. But I like Toby Keith and Carrie Underwood. What music do you like?"

"Guns n' roses. moterhead. Oozy. "

Beth's eyes lit up. "I like some guns n' roses. Especially civil war and sweet child."

Merle nodded. "Damn good music too."

Beth smiled. "I like lady gaga too."

Merle gave her a deadpan look. "angel, I ain't gonna be caught dead listen to that shit. Even if Daryl looks like the guy from one of her videos."

Beth laughed for a moment before smiling at Merle "Why do you call me angel?"

Merle looked Beth up and down for a moment before answering. "Cause you're the closest to the real thing left in this world."

Beth blushed before looking at the ground. Merle couldn't help but smile as he watched the shy girl. God she was something else.

Beth looked back up at Merle "well, you want to sleep first?"

Merle shook his head. "Na, go ahead."

Beth nodded, pulling the blanket around her body before laying down on a pillow.

Merle looked out the window for a few minutes, processing everything.

Merle smiled as he thought of Daryl. Merle had no doubt Daryl was alive and good somewhere out there. Hell from what Beth said, little brother had taken his punches and came back swinging. Merle was glad he had taught Daryl well, especially considering he couldn't be there now. Being separated from Daryl was rough. The only other times Merle had been away had been a few longer years in the service, where Merle was introduced to the lovely world of narcotics, and a few shorter years in jail when Merle got clumsy. But every previous time, Merle knew that Daryl had been safe. Or at least as safe as Merle could make it. But now with the dead walking, Merle was worried for his baby brother. But it seemed Daryl had taken all Merle had taught him and put it to good use. Finally Daryl had taken Merle's advice on getting the ladies and snagged himself a woman at the end of the world.

Merle smirked as the idea of Daryl as a husband and father came to mind. For all the Dixon badassness in him, Daryl was deep down a good man. He may haul into a fight with no sense of self preservation, but that was often because Daryl had been fighting beside Merle. Daryl was at home in the woods, hunting and tracking was his life. Merle wondered how Daryl was dealing being around people other then Merle for so long. For as long as Merle knew Daryl, he was a loner. As a toddler he played by himself, as an adult getting him to come to the bar as anything other then the designated driver was like pulling teeth. But from what Beth said, Daryl may have met his match.

Merle frowned as he thought of why Carol may be the best woman for Daryl; she knew his pain. Merle did what he could to defend Daryl as a child. But leaving for the army was Merle's only choice. It was either that or prison, and at least in the army there was pay that Merle could quietly send to Daryl. They saved up for years, so the second Daryl turned 18, he moved out, and back in with Merle. The army ended at the same time, and the brothers had been strong together ever since. But the years when Merle was in the army, he knew. Merle knew what their father was doing, and he knew the only thing he could do was work up the money for Daryl to run when he had to. But it hadn't been enough, and Merle was left to face with the consequences. Their father had gone mad on Daryl, and Merle was certain that the loner aspect of Daryl was so strong because he was permanently damaged.

Merle smacked himself across the face, trying to snap himself out of it. There was nothing he could change about the past. At least Daryl had a shot at a future. That was what Merle needed to concentrate on, that and teaching Beth.

Merle looked down at the young woman. She was deeply asleep, but it appeared something was wrong. Beth shivered and whimpered, as she clenched her hands. Her eyes were clenched shut, and she was crying.

Merle sighed. It was a terrible world that made Beth cry. The girl certainly hadn't had an easy week. And Merle wasn't helping. He vowed to go easier on her, teaching her just one thing a day for the moment. But right now? He had no idea how to help as she battled her nightmares. Hell Merle often woke from images of Daryl being torn apart by walkers.

Merle looked down at Beth again, and made up his mind. He slipped off his vest, before laying it across Beth. He then knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Merle spoke quietly, trying to calm Beth without waking her. "easy angel. Ain't nothin' gonna get past me. I got ya back honey. Easy now."

Beth slowly stopped whimpering, but shifted in her sleep. As she turned, Beth's hand grabbed Merle, and held tight. Merle smiled as she pulled his hand close.

"there ya go. Sleep angel, gotta rest up. I'm gonna teach ya right tomorrow. Sleep angel, I'm here."

Merle watched as Beth quieted and slept deeply. He hoped she would be ready, because tomorrow, he wanted to see that fire again.

**PS I love lady gaga! take a closer look at the Judas video!**


	4. Chapter 4

Beth drove fast down the rough road she knew well. They were headed home. They had to.

"Angel, what the fuck are ya doin'?"

Beth looked over to where Merle leaned weakly up from his seat. His face was pale and his body covered in a sheen of sweat. Merle could barely open his eyes, he was so weak.

"sleep Merle. Let me handle this."

"handle what? What's goin' on?"

Beth glanced over to Merle as she continued down the country road. "you're sick Merle. I'm going to take care of you. Just rest please."

Merle's arm had flared up. Since being forced to cut off his hand, Merle had constantly been disinfecting the stump, using hydrogen peroxide and antibiotic cream. But it hadn't been enough, and now Beth knew she was Merle's last chance. If she didn't remove the infected tissue and get antibiotics into Merle, he was as good as dead.

And there was only one place Beth could think to go, as she pulled out of the woods up the driveway to the farm. From a distance, there appears to only be a few walkers on the whole property, but Beth wasn't counting on it staying that way.

Thankfully the windows had been boarded up by the group before the herd hit. All Beth had to do was check the house for walkers, get Merle inside and block themselves in. how hard was that?

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle struggled to wake up as he heard the hissing. Looking out the window, Merle jumped back as two walkers slammed themselves into the side of the truck, grabbing and scrapping at the metal, desprate to rip into him. Merle looked around, and saw that they were parked in front of a large white farm house. There were several freshly dead walkers nearby, as well as plenty of decomposed masses. The front door of the house opened, and Beth stepped out.

The walkers redirected their attention to Beth, and Merle felt the same fear he always did.

Beth had learned well, and now was quite skilled with the weapons Merle had taught her. She was more then competent with a machete, highly qualified with throwing knives, and Merle knew that the second he put a sniper rifle in her hands, Beth would be a natural.

Still Merle couldn't stop the sickening feeling in his gut, that this was the walker. The one that would take down Beth and Merle would have to watch as she died.

In the month they had been together, Merle had fought and fought and was losing the battle against what he felt for Beth. Besides the fact that she was damn gorgeous, Beth was a smart girl, a well spoke companion, and one hell of a fighter. Merle knew he shouldn't be thinking anything about Beth, for gods sack she was 2 decades younger then him. But Merle couldn't deny it, he knew he was in love with Beth, and there was jack shit he could do about it.

Just like there was jack shit he could do as the walkers approached her. Merle held his breath for a moment before Beth dispatched the walkers with cold efficiency, taking one out with a throwing knife before cleaving the others head thru with her machete.

Beth opened Merle's door, leaning in and unbuckled his seat belt.

"come on, let's get you inside."

Merle tried to stand as he exited the truck, but nearly fell to the ground as Beth wrapped his bad arm over her shoulders, partially carrying Merle up the stairs into the house. By the time they reached the bottom of the stairs inside, Merle was close to passing out, and collapsed to the ground.

Beth helped him to the ground before running back outside. She grabbed two bags: their immediate supply bag, holding clothes, tooth brushes, weapons and their first aid supplies; and another full of food. She ran back inside, taking the bags to Merle's side before returning and locking the door.

"I've secured the house, but I want to stay upstairs. Has more escape routes." Beth quietly said as she dropped to Merle's side.

Merle took a look up the long stair case. His whole body sang with pain, his muscles ached at the idea of climbing the stairs. Merle looked back at Beth, shacking his head.

"angel, i…. I can't make it up that."

Beth pursed her lips, before standing. "yes you are. I'm going to help you. Now come on."

Merle groaned as Beth pulled him to his feet, once again throwing his arm over her shoulders.

The stairs took forever to climb, and by the top Merle was barely conscious as Beth carried most of his weight. Reaching the top, she half carried half pulled Merle into a room.

Merle collapsed on the bed, gasping for air. Beth pulled his legs up onto the bed, before running downstairs for the bags. When she returned from down stairs, She pulled out a water bottle, lifting it to Merle's lips to help him drink. Merle struggled to swallow and laid back on the bed.

"angel."

Beth looked up to Merle's eyes. His were bloodshot and weak, a display to how bad he was feeling. Merle never showed weakness, but there was nothing he could do as he struggled for air.

"should have left me." Merle quietly whispered.

Beth vehemently shook her head. "no, I won't do that. You didn't leave me, I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to go get somethings. Just rest Merle"

Merle tried to speak but slipped into unconsciousness


	5. Chapter 5

_2 chapters in one night because I feel like it. :-)_

_I am not a medical professional. I am basing this on TV and an interest in human anatomy. Don't try this at home! Especially in the ZA!_

Beth sighed as Merle fell unconscious. She held her hand up to his forehead, he was burning up. Beth stood up, leaving the room. She went around the house, collecting books and supplies. Dragging over her desk, Beth laid out what she collected.

On one side was a tray with two scalpels, several suture kits, gauze and other medical provisions. With it was the remains of the IV supplies, including several bags with antibiotics in the fluid. On the other was now some of her father's books. Beth picked up the first one, a copy of Grey's anatomy.

Flipping thru the pages, she came to the diagram of the blood vessels of the fore arm. Beth left that book open as she grabbed the text book of veterinary surgical procedures. Beth took several minutes studying, learning what she could of tying off blood vessels and removing tissue. After that, she left the room again.

This time she came back with several bowls, two with clean water. One was for the surgery, the other for cleaning Merle up after. Beth also brought hydrogen peroxide, a thermometer and towels. Beth placed everything on the desk, before leaving one last time to wash her hands.

As Beth leaned over her sink, she glanced up in the mirror. In just a month, she had changed so much. Now she wore no make up, her hair was a mess and she was dirty. Beth wanted desperately to shower, but knew that would have to wait.

Beth swallowed as she thought of what was to come. She was going to have to remove the dead tissue on Merle's stump, and she had no way of putting him under. Merle was going to feel every cut.

Beth walked back into the room, and sat next to Merle. For a moment she looked down at him. Her heart ached because she knew this was going to hurt. But this was the only way to save Merle's life. Beth walked to her closet and quickly changed shirts, from her tattered shirt to a tank top.

Beth picked up Merle's arm and laid a tray with several towels on it under the stump. Beth picked up on towel and ripped it into strips. Taking one of the strips, Beth tied it tightly around Merle's upper arm as a tourniquet. She then removed the bandages. Beth had seen the stump multiple times since she met Merle, but each time it was gruesome. Parts of the tissue was black and dead. It was this tissue Beth needed to remove. Beth sighed as she picked up the scaple. Looking up at Merle's sleeping face, she gathered her nerves, and began to cut.

Even with the tourniquet, blood poured around the scalpel. Beth continued cutting, removing the first piece before Merle woke.

"fuck! Let go of me!" Merle tried to pull away from Beth, but she held on tightly.

"please Merle, you have to let me do this. I'm so sorry, I have nothing to put you out. But if I don't take off some of the tissue, you'll die."

Merle shook his head. He was swimming in pain and couldn't focus on Beth

"Angel just let me go." Merle gasped out, barely able to speak.

Beth reached up and held her palm to Merle's face. He calmed to her touch, his tortured eyes meeting hers. "Merle, I'm not going to leave you. Please, hold on. For me."

Merle looked at Beth. He wanted to do as she asked, but he could feel himself slipping.

"angel, shoot me now and get it over with. You know I ain't gonna make it. Go on now."

Beth started to cry as she watched Merle struggle. "No. I'm not going to shoot you Merle. Let me do this."

Merle leaned back, still conscious, before slightly nodded. Beth wiped her eyes before returning to the stump.

"I'm so sorry Merle." Beth quietly said as she began cutting.

Merle trembled as she cut, slicing through the remains of his arm. He clenched his jaw tightly and gasped for air.

~pass out babe, come on.~ Beth thought as she watched him fight the pain.

Merle refused to give in, staying conscious as Beth removed more tissue and sewed shut several arteries and veins. But when Beth reached the deepest cut, to where the bone was exposed, Merle couldn't stop as he cried out.

"stop, stop angel. Please I can't take it." Merle gasped for air as the pain over whelmed him.

"pass out Merle Please, I'm here, I'm going to take care of you, I need you to pass out." Beth sobbed as she watched Merle pant for air.

Merle looked down at Beth "you're too good for this world."

Beth reached up and held his face once again. "Merle, please babe, just go to sleep. I'll be right here. I promise!"

Merle felt himself slipping but fought it as he looked to Beth "babe?"

Beth shyly smiled. "Angel?"

Merle weakly chuckled before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Beth quickly dried her tears before returning to her work. She cut away the rest of the dead tissue, leaving only bleeding but healthy tissue behind. Beth picked up the some of the remaining suture kits, and stitched as many of the bleeding veins as possible. When she was finished the stump was still slowly bleeding, but not dangerously so.

Beth sanitized the stump before putting antibiotic cream on it. She then picked up the bandages and wrapped the stump tightly, packing it with gauze. Beth held the stump up as she removed the surgical tray from underneath, placing it on the desk. Taking up a towel, Beth wrapped it over the stump before removing the tourniquet from Merle's upper arm. Thru all this, Merle had remained passed out. Beth looked at his sleeping face before walking around the bed.

Beth picked up the IV, hanging it on the lamp. she clenched her jaw before inserting the needle with a syringe on Merle's arm. She followed his old scars to a vein. Pulling the plunger the syringe filled with blood, and Beth knew she had hit it. Attaching the IV, Beth let the fluid drip into Merle, hoping it would help replace his lost blood as well as help with the antibiotics. For now there was nothing she could do but wait and see if the make shift surgery had saved Merle

Beth looked down Merle's body, taking in the dirty skin and torn clothes. Merle wore only an old tank top along with jeans. Beth took a few minutes to remove Merle's pants to see the size. Remembering the number, Beth went first into her father then step brothers rooms. Finding two pairs of sweats that fit, Beth took those as well as a few button up shirts. For now, Merle could just wear pants since pulling a shirt over the bandages and iv would be quiet difficult. Plus he had a raging fever that Beth needed to bring down.

Beth laid the clothes on the side of the bed before turning to the desk and finding a pair of scissors. Beth carefully cut off the remains of Merle's tank top, then picked up the bowl of water and a towel. Beth gently washed Merle's chest, whipping away the traces and stains of dirt and walker blood. Changing towels, Beth began to wash off Merle's face. As the cool towel touched his cheek, Merle began coming around.

His eyes rolled around for a few moments before focusing in on Beth Beth smiled down at Merle as she laid the wet towel across his forehead. Merle glanced down at Beth's new shirt before weakly smirking.

"angel, if ya wanted to bring a fever down, wouldn't recommend that shirt."

Beth blushed. She had gotten used to Merle over the last month. Gotten used to his bluntness She had come to enjoy it.

"sorry. First shirt I found."

Merle shook his head. "ya ain't got nothin' ta be sorry for. Unless its for being born 20 years too late."

Beth looked into Merle's eyes. Finally he was talking about what Beth had been feeling for weeks. Beth picked up a bottle of pain killers before feeding two to Merle along with some water.

"Merle, I don't care about our ages. I just want you to be okay."

Merle leaned back before answering Beth "angel, as long as your alive, I'll be okay. But Jesus this hurts. "

Beth smiled at his words. "sleep babe. Let the meds start working and that'll help."

Merle couldn't stop himself from smiling at Beth when she called him babe, but before he could say anything, Merle once again fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

"don't let me turn angel. Can't stand ta hurt ya."

Merle's broken words were woven with pain, and Beth cried as she responded. "no Merle I'm not giving up, you're going to be okay. Sleep Merle, please just rest."

" angel, if ya give a damn about me, shoot me."

"i do give a damn about you. Merle, I can't loose you." Beth held Merle's hand as she spoke.

Merle seemed to try to speak before falling unconscious. And Beth once more leaned back sobbing.

Beth picked up the bible from where it lay on the stack of books beside the bed. Merle had been in and out for two days now, and Beth wasn't sure he was going to make it. When he had been awake, Merle was confused and all over the place with his emotions. At one point he had been sobbing for his brother, another violently accusing Beth of attacking Daryl, the next calmly explaining to her why meth was the best high out there. The ever changing attitude was hard on Beth, she had no experience or training in dealing with delusional people.

But his most common subject was worried Beth the most. Merle often woke up for just long enough to beg Beth to kill him. This Merle was familiar, this was her Merle. The bits she had seen coming out over the last month. A undertone of a good man underneath the hardened exterior.

It was this man she had fallen in love with. Not the soldier, not the drug addict, not the criminal. She had fallen in love with a man who continually risked his life not only to protect hers, but to teach her. Being around merle 24 hours a day for a month, beth couldn't deny how attracted she was to him. Physically and emotionally. And watching her love suffer was destroying beth.

He had taught her so much in the last month. Everyday Merle pushed Beth, pushed her limits. But everyday she grew stronger, more adapted to this new world. A strong partner, versus the burden she had been in the beginning. But this was something else was building, something Beth could never prepare for. She had fallen in love with Merle

Underneath the posturing, the booming voice, the seemingly cold actions of a dark man; was the real Merle. A Merle Beth found she was very attracted to. A Merle she was watching fight for his life in front of her.

Beth turned to check Merle's temperature again. For the last 12 hours, it had stabilized at 105*. high, but not as bad as it had been. The stump was healing now, with the dead tissue removed. Now all she could do was wait, and pray.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle slowly opened his eyes, and looked around the room he was in. the walls had posters of country stars, a closet open with dresses and jeans hanging out of it. An overall feminine feel. Where the hell was he?

Merle turned his head and saw Beth sleeping in a chair next to the bed. She had curled up with a small blanket on her lap. Her hand reached out and grasped his. Merle clamped down gently, and Beth began to rise. As she lifted her head, Merle had to smile at her sleepy face and excessively fluffy hair. She looked gorgeous.

"Merle? Do you know who I am?" Beth quietly asked. Several times Merle wouldn't recognize her, and that had already gotten violent once.

Merle frowned. "course I know who ya are angel. Christ we ain't been an hour apart for the last month."

Beth seemed shocked for a moment, before swiftly moving from the chair to the edge of the bed.

"oh my god Merle, you're back? Here, let me put this under your tongue."

Merle cringed as she held a thermometer up. "angel what the fuck?"

"you've been in and out of consciousness for the last two days. Most of the time you have had no idea who I am, and you haven't been happy about it." Beth stated quietly, slipping in the thermometer.

Merle leaned back, his whole body ached, his arm throbbed. He couldn't remember much, just pain and more pain.

"what happened?" Merle asked as Beth took back the thermometer.

"101*. your arm, it got infected. You were getting delusional...saying things. I took you here. This was my house. Not the safest place. But I got in with only a few walkers to deal with. And we've been upstairs the whole time so no more walkers have gathered."

Merle noticed her moment of hesitance. "sayin' things?"

Beth looked down at her hands. "you were in a lot of pain. Before we got here and after when you were in and out. You kept asking for me to shoot you."

Merle grabbed Beth's hand. "ya should have angel. What woulda happened if I went when ya was asleep?"

Beth met Merle's eyes. "then I'd meet my fate soon enough."

Merle scowled back at Beth. "what the fuck are ya sayin'?"

Beth held Merle's hand close, before dropping her head and blushing.

.

"Merle, I've realized something in the last two days. I've been feeling this way for a while, but I didn't want to say anything because I didn't know if you felt the same way. But I almost lost you. Merle you almost died in front of me. I felt like I was dying to." Beth said quietly.

Merle reached his hand up to Beth's neck, resting his hand in her hair.

" If I felt the same way about what?"

Beth blushed as she looked up to Merle "if you loved me like I love you."

Merle slid his hand down Beth's jaw cradling her face in his large hand.

"i know I shouldn't. I know it ain't right, you're too young for me. But I love you Beth" Merle said quietly while looking into Beth's bright blue eyes.

Beth smiled shyly back at Merle "i love you too Merle"

Merle ran his hand down to Beth's hand pulling her onto the bed. Beth leaned close and pressed her lips to Merle's. Merle kissed her back gently, while pulling her close. They kissed for a few moments before Beth laid at Merle's side, cuddled around his frame.

Merle looked back around the room. "so this is ya room?"

Beth nodded. "yeah, sorry its girlie."

Merle weakly chuckled. "girlie, there's a reason I call ya that."

Beth giggled for a moment before turning serious. "how do you feel?"

"my arm hurts like fuck, whole body is weak as shit, but tons better then before."

Beth nodded and grabbed a bottle on the bedside table. "here take this. I wasn't able to get you to swallow any before. This will help with the pain."

Merle swallowed the pills with Beth's help as she held up a water bottle. Leaning back Merle closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"your a good woman angel." Merle said weakly as he leaned back.

Beth smiled. "rest babe. I'll be right here when you wake up." at her calming words Merle fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later.

Merle stepped out of the shower and dressed. His arm was healing well, Beth had done a good job when she removed the tissue. Merle knew he owed his life to her. They were supposed to leave in the next few days. the number of walkers on the farm had gone up, and Merle didn't want Beth and himself trapped.

The farm was a damn heaven. Having lived in shacks and shitty apartments before the end of the world, and staying away from populated areas while Beth grew stronger, the soft matress and home feel of the farm was something Merle was going to miss. But not too much, since he had something better then any warm blanket or matress out there in his bed now.

Merle walked down the hallway back to Beth's room, but stopped and leaned in the doorway. He smiled as he watched Beth twirl in a dress in front of the mirror. Around her was two piles, one of mostly dresses and light fabrics, another jeans and sweat shirts.

"ain't you a pretty sight."

Beth jumped at Merle's words and spun around. She had on cowboy boots, with a blue sundress. The neckline ran low, teasing, and the dress hung a several inches above her knees. Merle felt like melting to the floor. Just looking at her ran his blood hot and wanting. It went beyond carnal need, this was something pure and beautiful. He wanted Beth, but in so many ways. Merle wanted to be with this girl for life. He couldn't stop himself from smiling like a fool at Beth as she walked up to him.

"just going through my clothes. Considering this isn't very practical for killing walkers, I wanted to wear it one last time." Beth blushed and dropped her head as she spoke.

Merle reached out and lifted her head, pulling in close. Merle could feel her tremble as he stepped up, sliding his bad arm around her waist. Beth looked up at him with big eyes.

"as long as it's safe, ain't no matter ta me if ya never wear anythin' else."

Beth smiled as he spoke, and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his chest. She felt his powerful arms pull her close and Beth cuddled deeper into his chest.

Beth felt her body respond to Merle's closeness. She wanted him. Wanted only him.

"Merle, can I ask you something?"

"anythin' angel." Merle said quietly as he rubbed his face in her hair, smelling her deeply.

"when we find our people, are you still going to love me?" Beth asked in a whisper. She hoped she knew the answer, but she had to be sure.

"angel, I've never been in love in my life. Ain't never wanted ta be. But I love you Beth. Nothin's ever gonna change that."

Beth smiled as she kissed Merle's neck, looking up to his eyes. "promise?"

Merle looked very seriously at beth. " I ain't goin' now where. Not now, not ever. Never gonna let go of you, angel."

Beth looked up to Merle's dark blue eyes. "come to bed with me."

Merle felt a rush go thru his body, but held back his physical response. "we don't need to do anything if you don't want to, honey. It's your choice."

Beth pulled merle back towards the bed, into the last final rays of sunlight. "it is my choice, and I choose you merle."

Merle followed beth to the edge of the bed holding her hand. Beth kissed up the side of his neck and merle hissed at the sensitive touches. He shook himself hard before cupping beth's face in his hand.

"you sure you want this angel? i want you to be sure."

Beth leaned into merle's hand, loving how he felt: callised, warm, rough. "I'm sure. You're the only man I have ever known that I have ever considered giving myself to. I want you merle, only you."

Beth stretched and kissed merle gentely. for a moment he held back before returning the kiss. They stood for several minutes kissing and touching each other, before merle leaned back from beth.

"shit, no condoms." Merle growled.

Beth reached over to her bedside table, pulling out a box. "guess we won't be using these to trade."

Merle smirked at beth, and she felt herself pulse for him. Beth pulled merle down onto the bed with her, merle covering her body. As she pulled him down for a kiss, merle pulled back and looked at her questioningly. Beth growled and ripped merle down to her, kissing him with everything she had. Abruptly she pulled away, forcing merle to look into her eyes.

"if you ask me one more time if I'm sure, I may be forced to take violent actions."

merle chuckled as he ran his hand over beth's shirt. "alright, you asked for merle, you're gettin' him."


	8. Chapter 8

_i am not Beyonce, these are her songs._

Merle woke to singing. He thought for a moment he was in a dream, but a quick glance out the window to the gimping figures outside declared that impossible. Merle sat up and looked around the room; Beth was gone and he could hear a shower running. Figuring that was where Beth was, Merle leaned back and listened to her sing.

_Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out._

The lyrics hit Merle in the chest. Last night had been the best night of Merle's life, bar none. Only thing comparable was the day Daryl was born. But this was different. Beth chose him. Beth wanted to be with Merle more then any other man. He was her first. And she wanted Merle to be her only.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light_

Addicted. That was a good word for it. What Merle was feeling. Even now, it wasn't just lust. He loved Beth. Loved her more then any other addiction. He loved how she smiled, how she talked, how right it felt to fall asleep with her in his arms. Merle knew he loved Beth. Was addicted to her. All he wanted was to make her smile, protect her. And love her.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace_

Merle smirked softly as he thought of Beth. if anyone had a halo, it was her. Beth really was his saving grace. With out her, Merle would be dead right now. That was plain and simple. That girl risked her life to save his, and did it with out knowing Merle loved her.

_I can feel your halo  
I can see your halo_

Merle leaned over and grabbed a condom from the box he had opened last night. he stood up and walked out of the room, down the hallway and stood outside the bath room. From inside, he could hear the singing continue, but a new song.

_Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away_

Merle quietly entered the room as Beth continued singing. She had her back to him, but Merle had a full view as Beth washed. He smirked as he walked up to the shower.

_Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you._

"need me angel?"

Beth shrieked and spun around. She held her hands to her face before slapping at merle thru the curtain. Merle smirked as he watched her reaction.

"you scared the hell out of me!"

Merle chuckled and shook his head. "I'm a bad influence baby if you gonna be talkin' like that."

Beth laughed and reached over and pulled Merle into the shower. Merle leaned down and kissed Beth, pulling her close. He loved how petite she was beside him, how she stretched to kiss him. Their tongues dueled for several minutes, before Merle pulled away gasping for air.

"still need me angel?"

Beth smirked and sang.

_Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need._

As she sang, Beth pressed her body against Merle, and ran her hands down his chest. Merle growled and ran his hand across Beth's belly down in between her thighs.

"I'm takin' that as a yes." Merle grunted as he lifted Beth up.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

"come on, I have to change the bandages. We should have covered it with plastic before you got wet."

Beth giggled as she pushed Merle away and pulled him out of the bath room. It felt odd yet exhilarating as she realized she was standing right in front of an open window, naked and dragging her equally naked, significantly older lover behind her.

Merle smirked as he followed her into the room.

"was more concentrated on gettin' another part of me covered in plastic at the time."

Beth laughed as she grabbed new bandages and the pan they had used before for the same treatment, to catch the cleaning water.

"not saying it's a bad thing, but wet bandages probably won't help you heal."

Merle sat on the bed and held his arm out over the pan. "Na. What's helping is you, my healin' angel."

Beth blushed as she leaned over Merle's arm. "I'm just lucky I guess."

Merle looked down as Beth removed the bandages. She wasn't the lucky one, he was, to have her. How the hell did Merle Dixon end up in love not only with a beautiful woman, but she loved him back.

"always gonna be my angel. Healin', savin', singin' angel."

Beth blushed deeper. She wasn't used to receiving complements from men. But Merle wasn't just any man, he was her man.

"have one hell of a set of pipes don't ya?" Merle asked as he smiled at her. She was turning that pretty pink color that made him smile each time he saw it.

"i love singing. Used to sing every day." Beth said as she washed off the stump with a mix of sterilized water and hydrogen peroxide.

"ain't heard you sing before today." Merle hissed as the open wounds burned.

"i love to sing along to music. Wasn't able to grab my cds when the farm fell, plus we don't have a working stereo in the truck." Beth said as she quickly finished washing the stump. She knew this was the most painful part, but also the most necessary. She just wished the wounds would heal and stop hurting Merle.

"when we leave, we'll find us a new truck. Something decked out too. Need something with one hell of a stereo." Merle said.

Beth smiled up at Merle as she picked up the pan. "I'd really like that."

Beth stood and walked out of the room to empty the pan. As she walked away Merle leaned back and processed everything running through his head. Plans for a new truck, plans for the future, everything dependent on Beth. God his head was full of her.

Merle smiled as Beth came back in the room. "thank you for all this angel. You saved my life."

Beth smiled as she sat next to Merle and grabbed the first aid ointment they had been using.

"i wasn't going to let you die. You almost did, and that nearly killed me." Beth said quietly as she carefully handled the wounds.

Merle looked down at Beth. He wanted to say what he was feeling, just hoped he didn't sound like a total pussy saying it.

"angel, losing you, that would kill me too. I know I ain't perfect, hell I'm a complete asshole. But I'm thankful that you see past that, givin' me a chance like this. Not just to live, but to love you. I ain't never had a woman like you before, and I'll be damned if I ain't gonna do everything I can to hold on to you."

Beth gaped at Merle as he spoke. He had said I love you already, but this was something different, deeper.

"Merle I love you more then I can explain. I know we both spent the last month trying not to fall but I'm happy we're in love. I may have helped with your arm, but you've saved me from Randal, the herd, from trying to survive with out the skills you've taught me. Lets face it, even if I had stayed with the group that night, stayed together, I wouldn't have survived long. It's only because of you I'm alive. You're my hero Merle"

Merle pulled Beth over for a kiss, which she eagerly returned. She pulled Merle close and for a few moments they passionately kissed, before Merle bumped his open stump on the bed.

"fuck!" Merle hissed, as Beth pulled back.

"shoot, here, I just need to put the bandages on now." Beth said as she grabbed new bandages and began to wrap Merle's arm.

Merle laughed softly as she worked on him. "i will say one thing though, we get a new truck we can't just be listenin' to country all day."

Beth giggled. "fine, when we find a truck lets hit a walmart or target. They have pretty big CD sections, we can each pick out stuff we like."

"sounds like a plan baby. Think we should head back to the cabin?"

Beth sat back as she finished with the bandages, and considered her answer. "do you think it's defensible enough?"

Merle scoffed. "fuck no. that fence is old as shit and fallin' to pieces. We need someplace with a wall."

Beth thought for a few moments. "on aimsbury road, about 10 minutes from the cabin, there's a house with a stone wall and an iron gate. It's small, but it's not like we need two beds."

Merle smirked as he pulled her close. "angel for us we don't even need a bed."


	9. Chapter 9

_The song is not mine, it's Skillets!_

Beth threw the last bag in the back of the truck as she looked around the farm. They were about to leave, headed for the cabin near Merle's granddaddy's old cabin. The land there was beautiful and rich, just as the farm had been.

It was amazing what a single month of abandonment had done to the old farm. The barn was a heap of ashes, the animal enclosures stained red. Walkers had knocked over anything standing and Beth could hear them in the wells, growling.

Beth felt tears springing up as she looked out at the land she had called home. It had been her refuge, but now it was in tatters. Beth wiped the tears from her face as she heard Merle walk up beside her.

"Got the last bag. That's everything." He said as he looked over to her.

Beth sighed. "Time to go I suppose."

Merle moved from where he stood to behind Beth, wrapping his arms around her. In his hand was the camera.

"Figured you'd want some photos before we go." Merle said quietly.

Beth smiled as she took the camera, but shook her head no. "I don't want to remember the farm like this. "

Merle nuzzled into Beth's neck, smelling her shampoo. "Well, mind if we take one of us? This is somethin' new for the both of us, might as well take a photo of it."

Beth giggled as Merle's breath tickled her. "That is true; this is the start of a new life for us both, together."

Merle smiled as he kissed Beth's neck. "Never done this before angel. Can't say I'll be perfect. But I'll give it my best shot."

Beth smiled. "Speaking of best shots, smile!" as she smiled at the camera, she wove her fingers into Merle's, pulling him close.

Merle smirked at the camera as the flash went off. Beth pulled the Polaroid before turning in Merle's arms to face him.

"If you think about it, this is kind of the end of our honeymoon." Beth said as she kissed Merle's jaw. He froze for a minute, before smikering.

"Damn I did get myself married off didn't I?"

Beth giggled. "Yup. Mrs. Beth Dixon I suppose."

Merle laughed as he scooped Beth up, carrying her to the truck. "Mrs. Dixon. That's got a nice ring to it."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle eyed the sign in the distance, and then looked over to Beth, who was reading in the passenger seat. They had left the farm a little over an hour ago, and still had a ways. But Merle had something other than their new home in mind.

Beth looked up from her book as Merle pulled the beaten truck to a stop in front of a truck dealership. She smiled as she looked over to Merle.

"Truck shopping?"

Merle smirked and nodded. "Come on. We need somethin' strong. It'll either be sittin' or haulin'. Need a double cab too."

Beth nodded. "Any preferences on color?"

Merle shrugged. "As long as it ain't white or girlie, don't make a bit of difference to me."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle smirked as Beth shrieked and held tightly to the ceiling handle.

"Merle! The point of a new truck was for you not to crash it!"

Merle chuckled as he eased off the gas pedal.

"Hell angel, I've been driven' for a long ass time. And now there's no cops ta stop me!"

Beth shook her head while trying not to giggle. "Still, I'd really hate for you to crash a truck we just got."

Merle shrugged as he slowed down into a town. "We can always grab us another."

Beth smirked at Merle. "We'd still have to find something else to drive back to the dealership. Like that hot pink bug over there!"

Merle paled as he looked at the car Beth pointed to. "I'll cut off my other hand before I ride in that!"

Beth laughed. "Don't you dare do that! I've recently found very good uses for your hand, uses I'm not letting go."

Merle leered at Beth. "I like this new side of my angel. Your halo's got a nice tarnished shine now."

Beth shrugged. "The way I see it, we're married now. I'm supposed to have a tarnished halo."

Merle chuckled as he spotted a music store and pulled over. "And the way I see it, that tarnish is a sign I did my job."

Beth smirked at her husband. "Oh you did your job."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle looked down to where Beth lay across his lap, her blonde hair fanned out. For a moment he desperately wished for his right hand, just so he could run it thru her curls.

~what the fuck!~

Merle shook himself hard, and turned up the music Beth had put on. Some band called pot or pan or something like that.

The music didn't matter, it was just noise. Noise to stop the screaming in his head.

Everything was changing, and damn fast. Hell two months ago Merle had been filling his veins with drugs and his bed with loose women. But here he was fucking sober and playing husband to…to….what the hell is this song about?

_Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
you clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain_

~What was wrong with this song!~

_You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high_

Well…..Fuck…

_Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again_

Merle looked down at his elbows, at the old scars. Then over to the blonde hair spread across his lap.

_You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high_

Merle was silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Beth was startled awake in his lap, wiggling as she rubbed her eyes, and looked up to Merle, who had to pull over he was laughing so hard.

"babe? What's so funny?"

Merle shook his head as he laughed, before catching his breath.

"I'm married! I'm fuckin' married and I want to be!" Merle roared with another bout of laughter.

Beth stared at Merle a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Typically when you marry someone, it's because you want to."

Merle wiped his eyes as he looked over at Beth.

"Angel, I never thought myself a married man, figured if I ever was it would be because I got someone pregnant. I never ever in my whole life ever thought I'd find a woman that not only I fuckin' love to death, but a woman willin' ta risk her life for mine. I'm fuckin' married, to a gorgeous girl, who loves me ta fuckin' death, who I would take a bullet for any day. Strange ass world this is."

Merle started the truck and pulled away as Beth lay back down shocked. Only Merle could say the sweetest things, without realizing it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on babe!" Beth called out.

Merle was supposed to be following behind her. This was one of the few times he had let her lead going into a building. The plan had been for him to stick close behind, but he had yet to come into the kitchen, the last room they had to check.

Beth heard an odd crunching noise in the kitchen, and a flash of fear spiked thru her. She quickly moved back to the doorway, pulling her gun. She counted to 4, then spun around the corner.

Part of her expected to see Merle dead on the floor, being torn apart by walkers. Part of her expected the room to be empty. None of her expected to see what happened. Merle was stuck.

Beth burst out laughing when she saw Merle's predicament. What looked like pieces of a walker hung around the hole in the cupboard he had made when stabbing at the walker. Unfortunate the wood gave and Merle was now jammed tight by his arm.

"This isn't fuckin' funny!" Merle growled as he ripped at his arm piece. The release was just a fingers width away, leaving Merle trapped.

Beth chuckled. "The house is cleared, you're perfectly safe. Plus I'm here, and I have a camera!"

Merle 's face dropped when she mentioned the camera. "Don't you dare little missy!"

Beth smirked as she held up the camera. "Smile!"

Merle glared at her and raised his hand to flip her off right as she clicked the shutter. Beth giggled as she pulled out the photo and placed it on the counter along with the camera and bag. She walked up to Merle and examined his arm. Merle glared at her as she stood close.

"I'm going to make you regret that."

Beth smirked to herself, before thinking a sneaky idea. Putting on her biggest doe eyes and angel face she looked up at Merle.

"What'cha gonna do? Spank me?"

Merle went still in an instant, before smirking at Beth. He never expected to hear something like that from her, but Beth was constantly surprising him.

"None of that now. My arm is stuck. Again. What the fuck is wrong with this arm?" he muttered to himself as Merle yanked on the arm piece again. He was beginning to feel the start of a panic attack. For obvious reasons he wasn't fond of being trapped, especially by his arm.

"Stop, you're cutting yourself. Here, let me try to cut away some of the board. It'll take longer but you won't get cut up as much.

"Angel I love you to death but if I don't get my arm out in the next ten seconds I'm goin' to start flipping shit." Merle hissed as he looked down at her. Beth glanced up and saw a hint of panic in Merle 's eyes.

"Easy babe. Let me take the arm piece off. Then hopefully you can pull out your arm without cutting it too bad." Beth said softly as she worked at the arm piece.

As it clicked off, Merle immediately yanked his arm out of the hole, leaving a deep cut on the back of his arm.

"Merle ! God that was what I told you not to do!" Beth snapped at him as she grabbed at his arm to examine it. All Merle could do was take deep breaths.

"Angel I don't give a shit. I can't do bein' trapped. Can't and won't." Merle growled as he ripped his arm away from her and stalked from the room.

Going down a hallway he soon found a bath room, and began washing his arm off. As he leaned over the sink Merle took a glance up in the mirror. He took in the dirt, the stains, and the wrinkles. In the reflection he saw Beth appear behind him. Even in the same state as him; filthy from clearing the houses, she was still gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Merle sighed when he saw how she hung back.

"I'm fine angel. Just... Had a moment then." he said, grabbing a towel and holding it to the bleeding cut on the back of his arm.

Beth walked up beside him and Merle held his arm out to her.

"No stiches, but I'd like to bandage it up. And maybe have you not wear the arm piece for a few days." Beth said as she looked up at Merle .

Merle nodded. "Sure thing angel. Come on, let's get this done. Looking forward to a nice bed to sleep in."

Beth smiled at him as they walked out of the bathroom, towards their bags. Heading upstairs they found the master bedroom, and set the bags down. Beth pulled out the supplies and set to work on Merle 's arm. Merle looked down at Beth as she wrapped his arm. As she put away the supplies, Merle pulled her down onto the bed, on top of him. He pressed his hand into her hair and kissed her deeply.

"You know you're still in trouble for the camera right?" Merle smirked as he brushed her hair out of her face.

Beth smirked right back at him. "Oh I'm counting on it."


	11. Chapter 11

_Short and sweet today, so I gave you a couple!_

1 month after farm, Beth's Birthday

Merle patted his pocket once more. He had found himself doing that all day. Merle growled.

"Stop bein' such a pussy. You know what she's gonna say."

And Merle did know. They had been on the small farm for almost a month now. Beth had been right about the small cabin, it was small, but perfect for them. The land was good, with crops still growing from the previous occupants, who Merle and Beth had put down themselves. The two graves stood as a reminder now.

When they had found the cabin, the two had been inside. Walkers, yet not badly torn up. It seemed the two died at the same time. An older husband and wife pair.

Merle nodded to the graves as he entered the small cabin. If this went well, someday that would be him. 6 feet under, with eventually Beth joining him.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth smiled as Merle walked in the door. She had spent the morning working in the crops. She was just washing up her hands to start dinner as Merle came home.

"How was hunting?" Beth asked.

Merle shrugged. "Got some rabbit. Findin' more signs of that big ass buck, but haven't nailed him yet."

Beth smiled as she walked up to Merle. "You'll get him eventually. And then we'll make jerky!"

Merle snickered. "First woman I ever met this nuts about deer jerky."

Beth snorted. "Not my fault my husband's a good cook."

Merle gathered his thoughts. "About that. Was wonderin' how you felt about this whole bein' married thing."

Beth went still, then turned to Merle. "I love this life. Being your wife."

Merle smiled softly at Beth. " Couldn't live without ya angel."

Beth smiled, but still looked worried. "Is everything all right?"

Merle stood and walked behind Beth, pulling her into his chest. Kissing up her neck, Merle pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Everythin's damn good darling. Was just wonderin' if you'd mind wearin' this for me?"

Merle thumbed open the box, revealing the ring inside. Beth gasped as she reached out and picked up the ring. Spinning in Merle's arms, she hugged him tight.

"Yes!"

Merle laughed as he and Beth kissed. He took the ring from her, and slid it on to her ring finger. Reaching back into his pocket, he pulled out another ring.

"Thought I should wear this." he said softly. Beth smiled as she took the ring from him, and slid it onto his finger.

Merle pulled Beth close, kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday angel."


	12. Chapter 12

"Well angel we gotta wait for the herd to clear out before we leave. Looks like we're stuck here over night." Merle said as he walked into the room.

While they had been on a run a herd had swept thru the small town. As was their practice, Merle and Beth headed to the highest building with a fire escape, and got settled in for the night. As long as they stayed quiet, together they had made it thru several herds this way.

Beth shrugged and pulled out some canned meat and vegetables. "All right. Another night of popcorn?"

Merle chuckled as he sat down next to Beth. Popcorn had become a tradition for them. On nights when they were away from home they made it a game. One of the two of them would ask the other a question, and they had to respond. Sometimes the game got dark when Beth asked about Merle's past, but he trusted her. Beth knew Merle's entire history, from his father, to the time he spent in jail. Despite the dark turns the game sometimes took, Merle loved it. He loved learning about his woman.

Merle took the jar from Beth as she handed it to him. "Well you kicked ass today, so how about you go first?"

Beth smiled as she sat next to Merle "okay. Last time you said your jail sentence was for drugs and stupidity. What happened?"

Merle groaned as he leaned back. "You had to ask didn't you?"

Beth giggled. "Come on, you know the rules."

Merle shrugged. "Alright alright. My sentence was for coke possession and assaulting a police officer. I thought I could win over the lady cop that pulled me over. Needless to say I ended up on the ground clutching my nuts after I pinched her ass."

Beth chocked as she laughed. "What is it about you that makes women want to kick you in the nuts as soon as we meet?"

Merle laughed. "I don't know. It happens a lot to me. Daryl always said that it was my sparkling personality. My turn now. How come you passed up on the watermelon last week?"

Beth made a funny face. "I hate watermelon. Never have liked it. Love peaches though."

Merle chuckled at Beth. "They should be ready soon. We found all that canning equipment, we can make canned peaches."

Beth nodded. "I know what to do. I always helped my mom growing up. The one piece we still need is another few boxes of lids."

Merle shrugged. "If nothing else we can seal some of it in wax. Doesn't work as well but does work. Your turn."

Beth curled up on her side, laying her head in Merle's lap. "Which of your scars are you the most proud of?"

Merle sat up and pulled off his shirt. Beth looked up as he pointed to a scar. She trailed her fingertips down the long scar that ran from his shoulder down to his hip.

"Daryl was a little thing. Too small to know to get out of the way when dad got home. I wasn't going to let him get hurt." Merle said quietly, remembering the dark night, one of many.

"I'm glad you were there." Beth said softly.

Merle nodded. "I'd do it again too."

Beth sat up and kissed Merle's scar. "You're the world's best big brother. Daryl thinks so."

Merle looked over at Beth "what makes you say that?"

Beth sat next to Merle, facing him. "I didn't get a chance to get to know Daryl much, but I know when they left the quarry he took all your things. Your stash, the bike."

Merle smirked and opened a water bottle. "Love that damn bike. Fuckin' Rick, never going to ride it again."

Beth laughed lightly as Merle took a deep drink. "Teach me how to drive and you can ride on the back."

Merle chocked on the water as he laughed. "Angel, I've never ridden bitch before, not likely to start now."

Beth pouted. "But it would be a lot of fun."

Merle pulled Beth close. "True, but not as much fun as we can have here." he said as he ran his hand down her chest.

Beth smirked and grabbed his hand. "Your turn."

Merle groaned. "Still on the game? I've spoiled you rotten haven't I?"

Beth giggled and nodded. "Depends on your definition of spoiled. I still don't have my own car."

Merle shook his head. "Nope. Ain't gonna happen. We stick together baby."

Beth smiled and moved to sit in Merle's lap. "Always together. And technically you asked your question so now it's my turn."

Merle smirked. "You cheatin' little minx. What am I goin' to do you?"

Beth tapped her finger on Merle's lips. "Ah ah. My turn. What song makes you think of us like this?"

Merle laughed and licked up her neck as he answered.

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

Beth laughed as Merle sang into her neck, teasing her. "Def leppard. I should have known."

Merle chuckled as he nipped lightly at her shoulder, causing Beth to gasp against him. "Same question angel. What song gets your motor runnin'?"

Beth groaned as Merle sucked on her shoulder, leaving a bright hickie. "Hard to sing when you're doing that."

Merle laughed against her skin. "Come on, I sang, it's your turn."

Beth smirked and pulled Merle up for a kiss, but stopped inches away to sing.

_You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light_

Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  


Merle growled pulling Beth down for a kiss. She moved to straddle his hips, and Merle pressed up against her.

"Wanna be infected?" Merle said as Beth pulled away to breath. She smirked at him and pulled her shirt off. Merle growled in response. "No bra, you naughty angel."

Beth shrugged then looked at Merle teasingly. "I figured I keep having to replace them because you cut them off. Makes more sense to just not wear one."

Merle hissed with pleasure as her hands trailed down his chest. "Fuck yeah babe. Honestly if you think about it, it would make more sense for us to be naked all the time."

Beth chuckled as she teased Merle "true, but then we'd never get anything done."

Merle smirked up at Beth "I'd get somethin' done. I can promise you that."

_I am not Def Leppard nor am I Katy Perry, so I own none of this. Too bad I'm not Robert Kirkman either. Cause there would be a hell of a lot more Caryl!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Warning! This chapter contains some very violent scenes, as well as rape triggers. This idea came about after a conversation with my husband while I was dreaming up this story. The basic principle is how evil will the human species get in general after an apocalypse? And in my opinion, pretty fucking evil._

_The last few days have been really fluffy, and we have some craziness coming up that I think people will like. But this chapter kinda needed to happen. _

Beth stood in the kitchen, draining the carrots she had taken from the cabin's lands. It wasn't a massive farm, but definitely enough to support her and Merle. Beth had taken it upon herself to learn to cook as best she could, so with the use of the family cook book from the Greene farm and some lucky guesses, she was getting quite good. It had taken a bit though. Merle had had to choke thru more than one burned meal.

Beth smiled as she thought of Merle. He was out on his daily hunt, hopefully bringing home meat to match the carrots. Merle was hampered by missing a hand, but not so much that he couldn't bring home dinner on an almost nightly basis. They had plenty of canned and preserved foods, but they both had agreed to save these foods for when fresh was thin. Merle was worried about the oncoming winter. They both were. The last few weeks Merle's hunts were thin and small. Pretty soon he would stop going out each day, and they would last on the meats, vegetables and fruits Beth had preserved over the fall months.

Beth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked around the cabin, not seeing anyone. Looking outside there was nothing either. Beth shrugged it off, assuming she was being paranoid. She quickly retracted this thought as she turned back to the kitchen and saw a man standing there with a shot gun pointed at her. Beth reached for her knife at her waist, before the man stepped forward.

"Well aren't you a pleasant find? Drop the knife. " the man growled as he raised the gun, aimed at Beth's head. She grasped the knife and stood still.

"What do you want?" Beth asked shakily. The first person she had seen in months aside from Merle, and she knew she was in trouble.

The man was much taller than her, Merle's height. He was skinnier then Merle, younger but less built. He was filthy, covered in walker blood and dirt. The clothes he wore were in tatters, and she could clearly see fresh needle marks on his arms. She knew what the scars were, from Merle. But Merle's were scared and old, and one mark on this man was still bleeding. The man was looking Beth up and down with a predatory gaze, and Beth felt sick to her stomach.

"Drop the knife or you'll get a stomach full of buck shot. Won't that be nice for your boyfriend to come home to?" the man said as he eyed Beth.

Beth was trying to hide her fear, but this was beyond her. Merle had given her plenty of training, but she couldn't think of anything to do when there was an armed man pointing a shotgun at her, especially when her gun was in the next room.

"Drop it." the man growled and Beth slowly placed the knife on the counter, hoping to get to use it later.

"Now strip."

Beth shook her head. "No. no, only him. Only he gets to see me."

Beth was shaking with fear. She knew Merle was going to be gone for several more hours. He had no way of knowing she was in trouble. And Beth knew that whatever he came home to, it wasn't going to be good.

"Strip or I start shooting." the man hissed.

Beth couldn't stop the tears as she removed her sweat shirt. She had no way of getting out of this alive and unharmed. Beth desperately wished Merle was here, as she shed her T-shirt.

"Jeans too. Come on now." the man said as he licked his lips. Beth felt a wave of nausea as she stepped out of her jeans. This left Beth standing only in her panties, in front of an unknown man, sobbing. Everything was wrong. This wasn't Merle. This wasn't her choice.

"Damn, I found me a keeper." the man said as he laid he shot gun down, pulling a pistol out of the back of his pants. The man stepped forward towards Beth, and she stepped back. The man pressed her against the wall, running one hand down her chest while holding the pistol to her head.

"Please don't." Beth wept as he touched her.

"Keep crying little girl. It'll make this so much better." the man growled as he grabbed her breast. Beth twisted and tried to run, but he grabbed her by the hair, dragging her back into the room. Beth scratched at the wall trying to get a grip, but she was thrown to the floor, hitting her head hard.

As the room spun, Beth laid on the ground shaking. She took a risk and sat up for a moment.

"Merle!"

Beth screamed as loud as she could before the man kicked her down to the floor. The man stood over her, gun to her head once again.

"Merle is it? That's the redneck I've seen here with you isn't he?" the man growled. Beth looked up to the man, seeing a seething hate in his eyes.

"You like older men is that it? Huh?" the man shouted as he slapped Beth across the face. The blow knocked Beth back to the floor, and she curled into the fetal position as the man continued shouting at her.

"Give it away to him don't you?! I've seen it, the two of you together. Look at the set up he's got here. A cushy cabin. Food. A bed warmer to fuck with!" the man screamed as he kicked Beth in the side. She tried to crawl from the room, but was stopped as the man sat on her back, his knee pressing into her face. He produced a pair of handcuffs, and latched Beth's hands together.

"Well I say it's high time I got me a bed warmer. Think I'll take you." the man said as he leaned down and licked Beth's neck. Beth squirmed and screamed, trying to get away. But the man was too heavy, and she was trapped.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle strode quickly thru the gate, shutting it behind him, carrying a small buck on his back. Merle was lucky to find the buck, he knew he probably wouldn't get another for a few months. Plus that meant getting back early.

Merle hated leaving Beth alone while he hunted. He had taught her well, that girl was a wizard with her knives. And one hell of a shot with any gun he gave her. Merle laughed at himself as he drew close to the cabin. In less than a year Merle had gone from drugs and hookers, to a willing guard dog for a beautiful girl. Hell Beth could say down and Merle would drop to the floor.

Merle chuckled as he came onto the property, but then he went still. Something wasn't right. He dropped the buck as he kneeled on the ground. There was fresh tracks, too large to be Beth's, not his own. The tracks were clear, no drag marks meaning a walker. And they headed to the cabin. To Beth.

Merle quickly picked up the buck and ran alongside the property line, coming up behind the fruit trees. As he approached the cabin, Merle heard Beth scream out his name.

Merle ran to the cabin as fast and quietly as he could. He came to the kitchen door, and looked in as he dropped the buck. His blood ran black as he watched a man hold a gun to Beth's head as he licked up her neck. Beth naked aside from her underwear, and sobbing. Merle felt anger swarm thru him, this man was going to die.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth fought against the handcuffs as the man as he tore down her underwear. Suddenly there was a loud growl, and the man was gone from her back. Beth turned to see Merle throw the man outside. The man hit the dirt hard and flipped over just in time to see Merle slam into him.

Merle threw punch after punch into the man with his left hand. The knife of his arm piece was pressed into the man's throat, already soaked with blood. Merle yanked the man up by his hair and threw him against a nearby fruit tree. As the man's body struck the tree, Merle heard a sickening snap. The man screamed in pain for a few seconds before Merle was back on him. Merle pressed his arm knife into the man's throat, and the man stared up at him. His eyes were wide with fear and pain.

Merle leaned down and growled in the man's face. "Think you can touch my wife? You thought wrong."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth laid on the kitchen floor, still sobbing as she heard Merle beat the man. For a short bit all she heard was cries of pain amongst the punches. But then it went silent, and all Beth heard was her own sobs.

Seconds later Merle appeared in the doorway and rushed to Beth's side. He was soaked in fresh blood and the knuckles of his hand were split. Merle gently turned Beth onto her side as he unlocked the handcuffs. He then took off his arm piece and set it to the side. Beth sobbed as Merle picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Her body screamed in pain and her head throbbed.

"Easy angel. I'm here. No one's gonna touch you. I promise you that." Merle said quietly in her ear as he sat her on the toilet. Merle then turned to the tub and started a bath. He turned back to Beth for a moment, pushing her hair back gently.

"Baby I'm goin' go get the medical bag okay. I'll be right back." Merle said as he took in the bruises, marks and blood on Beth's body. Beth nodded lightly, and Merle left the room, returning a moment later with the large medical bag. He pulled out a box of Epsom salts, and added some to the tub as it filled.

Merle turned off the tap and turned back to Beth. She was staring off into space, shivering and holding her sides.

"Beth?" Merle asked quietly.

Beth looked up to him as tears spilled from her eyes. Merle's heart broke as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's just me Angel. He's dead now. I promise you that. He's not goin' get to you." Merle said softly.

Beth sat quietly for a moment before moving from the toilet to sit in Merle's arms. Merle wrapped himself around Beth, trying to comfort her as much as he could. Beth shivered in his arms and Merle leaned back to look in her eyes.

"Let's get you warm baby." Merle said and Beth nodded. Merle carefully picked Beth up and placed her in the warm water. Beth slipped down so only her head was exposed, and Merle spotted a wound on the side of her head.

"Angel can I take a look at you?" Merle asked.

Beth looked up at him from the water. "He threw me into the wall, and then the floor. My head hurts really bad and I feel like I'm about to throw up, but not at the same time."

Merle nodded as he examined the wound on her head and then the bruises that ran over her body.

"Think you have a concussion angel. Need to get you cleaned up, some food in you then to bed."

Beth sat quietly in the water as Merle checked her body over. When his hand reached her ribs Beth gasped as a stabbing pain went thru her.

"Got some broken ribs. Goin' need you to take it easy the next few days." Merle said.

Beth looked up at Merle. The blood that covered him was drying and his face was filled with guilt.

"Angel...I'm so sorry." Merle said quietly.

Beth slowly sat up and reached for Merle's hand. "In no way was this your fault Merle. Thank you for saving me, again."

Merle pulled Beth close, and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll always save you angel."


	14. Chapter 14

Merle stretched his arms over his head, extending his whole body. It was one of the surprise warm days in spring. A day where you do nothing, because if you did it would be uncomfortably hot. And probably would be later in the afternoon anyways.

Merle ran his hand across his forehead, grimacing at the sweat. He had just woken up and he was already drenched. Merle looked back down at the bed and smirked to himself.

Beth looked like a roman painting. From Her soft sweet face down to her bare arms softly covering her naked breasts. Merle felt a pulse go through his body: that's his woman. His alone.

It had been several months since the man had come from the woods and attacked Beth. Merle was thankful the timing let merle stay home with Beth, not leaving her side for more than a few minutes for nearly three months. As the weather turned warm and he began to hunt, it had been hard on Beth. She spent the first day when merle left to hunt sitting with a gun in her hand. But they had made it thru it together, and came out the other side stronger than ever, and even more in tune with each other. Somehow Beth had come into her own also, becoming more confident in their relationship.

The first time they made love after the attack, Beth was in charge. Merle had let her lead, and they had never looked back.

Merle ran his fingertips across her face as he sat next to her. Beth slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the sunlight. Merle smiled as Beth wiggled her way into his lap, hugging his waist.

"doin' good darling?" Merle asked quietly.

"it's so hot. I'd kill for an otter pop." Beth chuckled as she raised her head.

Merle pressed his lips against hers. One of the new things Beth had started. The little things that he almost didn't notice, but always did. Good morning kisses. Good night kisses. Shoulder rubs. Refill on his coffee. Making his favorite meals over and over. Beth was damn good to him.

"sorry, fresh outta otter pops." Merle mumbled into Beth's neck as they curled together.

"damn. An otter pop, a sandwich and a walk to the swimming hole sounds perfect right now." Beth happily sighed in remembrance. Merle laid for a moment before bolting up.

"get up, we're goin' someplace." Merle said as he gently pulled Beth up.

"in this heat? Really babe we can wait on the run." Beth said as he lifted her.

"not a run babe. Come on, let's have some fun for once."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Beth looked around as Merle wove the truck thru the abandoned cars and fallen rubble of the small town. They had passed it a few days ago, so why was Merle back now?

"Merle what are we doing?" Beth asked as he finally pulled up to a building.

Merle smirked looking over at Beth "ever skinny dipped before?"

Beth realized they were at a neighborhood pool. She fought the urge to look guilty as Merle eyed her.

"holy shit you have!" Merle laughed as he openly took a long look down Beth's body.

Beth reached over and smacked him as he climbed from the truck. She climbed out as well, and turned to hand him his bag, but found herself pressed up against the truck. Beth smirked as she looked up at Merle.

"can I help you?" she asked innocently.

Merle growled and pressed into her. "oh yeah you can help me. Start by givin' me some details as to why my angel was naked in public."

Beth glanced around spotting several walkers coming their way. " Let's get inside and swimming, then I'll tell you all the juicy details.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

"come on babe. It's pretty warm!" Beth called out as she stood next to the water stripping after pulling off the pool cover.

"no no. you promised me details." Merle called back as he stood underneath a small outdoor shower, rinsing some of the walker blood from his arms and neck. He turned around, getting a glimpse of his naked beauty before she dove into the water.

Merle growled and walked to the water's edge, planning on giving her a piece of his mind. But Merle stopped dead when he watched her glide thru the water towards him. Beth surfaced and smiled at Merle, knowing and seeing the effect seeing her had on him.

"come on in honey, please?" Beth asked flirtatiously.

Merle shook his head. "nope. Not until I get details."

Beth sighed dramatically and pushed away from the wall, laying on her back in the water. Merle gulped as he watched her move thru the water. Damn that girl knew how to push his buttons.

Beth smirked as Merle stepped away from the pool to remove his arm piece and clothes. Walking back, he stood at the edge of the pool once more.

"still not gettin' in. I wanna know the full story." Merle said standing in front of Beth as he stretched his muscles. Two could play flirty, not just pretty young women.

Beth smirked at him for a moment before launching herself out of the water, grabbing Merle's hand and pulling him into the water. Merle hit the water hard and it took a few seconds before he rose to the surface.

Gasping and spitting water, Merle spun around to the giggling Beth "tryin' to fuckin' kill me woman!?"

Beth slid away from the wall and walked over to Merle. She stood in front of him as Merle glared. Beth smirked and ever so lightly pressed her body against Merle's. Merle growled as he brushed against her warm soft skin. Merle raised a hand to Beth's side, just below her ribs.

"well angel, tell me the details." Merle hissed as Beth's hand slid up his side to his chest.

Beth smiled and started pushing Merle gently over to the stairs into the pool.

"it was a several months ago. everyone but me was gone at church. It was the middle of august and insanely hot. I was home sick and I was already feverish. With the heat, I decided to go swimming. I changed into my swim suit and headed out to the swimming hole. When I got there, I was feeling brave, so I stripped. I was having a great time for a while, but then I heard the car I had to get my suit on. Ever tried putting on a dry swim suit with wet skin? It's very difficult. Needless to say I barely had it on and was back in the water before Maggie found me."

Merle was quiet for a second before smirking at Beth as she pressed him into the stairs, leading him to lean back. 

"makin' sure I got this right. You skipped church and went skinny dipping, almost gettin' caught by your sister?"

Beth nodded as she sat on Merle's knees. "yep. Not all that juicy is it?"

Merle laughed as he pulled Beth down for a kiss. "practically virginal sugar."

Beth smiled as Merle kissed her and she slid down onto his lap. "can't have that then. Better make a better attempt at skinny dipping this time."

Merle groaned as Beth rubbed against him. He arched his back to reach for his pants, pulling out the ever present condom.

"this'll be a whole new level of skinny dippin' for you." Merle said as he pulled Beth back down for another kiss.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle laughed lightly as he shook Beth awake.

"home sweet home angel."

Beth woke up as she felt Merle's hand on her. Smiling she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm ready for bed. Today wore me out." Beth smirked at Merle.

Merle laughed as he climbed from the truck. "not just you angel."


	15. Chapter 15

Beth sighed as the sun set. The run had gone well, they had plenty of supplies for winter. But Merle wanted to whole up someplace safe for the night instead of driving in the dark. Beth was tired and sore, and all she wanted was her nice, soft bed with her warm husband at her side.

Merle saw Beth's face as he latched the door tightly shut. They had done good work that day, and he knew she was tired. And from the way she was rubbing her shoulder, it looked like she was sore as well. They were just getting back into the swing of things after Beth was attacked.

"angel I know you hate this. But it's safer this way." Merle said as he stood next to her. Beth turned and wrapped her arms around Merle's waist as he pulled her close.

"I know. Just really wanna be in bed right now." Beth said quietly.

Merle leaned back and cradled Beth's jaw in his hand, lifting her eyes to his. "I know babe. Come on, let's eat. Maybe some popcorn with dinner?"

Beth's eyes lit up at the mention of their little game. She loved learning about Merle "okay, but it's your turn to go first."

Merle smirked as he handed her a can of peaches. "alright. Pets?"

Beth sat up as she took a bite of the fruit, before handing the can back to Merle "a couple. I had a horse named Tess. She was gorgeous, but hated me I think. I never really got to ride her before the farm fell. But I also had a cat named molly. We had to put her down a few months before the dead rose. But she was the sweetest cat in the world. She loved to sleep on my windowsill in the sun. I woke every day to her purring."

Merle listened as he ate. "damn horses. They don't like me either. I worked as a farm hand for a few months. After the 4th time gettin' kicked I called it. No more horses for me."

Beth giggled. "did you get kicked in the nuts then too?"

Merle scowled at Beth "countin' that as your question Missy. And no, for once I did not. Next question: what's sore?"

Beth turned and pointed to her left shoulder. "I don't know what I did, all I know is its killing me."

Merle nodded and put the can on the ground, shifting so he could rub Beth's shoulder. "your turn."

Beth pressed back into Merle's hand. What he lacked with a missing hand he made up for with technique.

"why did you take so long in the sporting goods store? It was already wiped clean."

Merle nodded again. "it was. In all the rest of the sports stores we've been to, the arrows and crossbows have been left. In this one, all the arrows, the supplies for a cross bow, they were missing. Someone with a bow has been thru there."

Beth spun her head to look at Merle, who was smirking. "Daryl?"

Merle nodded. "I'm positive. There were tracks that I know for a damn fact are Daryl's. Same boots as he had when I last saw him, and he walks a certain way when stalking, if he was clearing the building."

Beth sat up excited. "did you see any other tracks?"

Merle shrugged. "3 more pairs that I could make out were recent, same time as Daryl. 2 were probably men, large feet with boots. One was a little bigger then you, sneakers."

"that could be Maggie! She wears a size larger than me and hates boots."

Merle smiled as Beth got excited. "that's what I figured. Our people are out there, we just missed them. The tracks were fresh. I wanna put up more signs before we go."

Beth nodded eagerly. For a moment she was still before she wrapped Merle up in a big hug.

"thank you baby. Thank you for telling me that."

Merle kissed the side of Beth's head as he held her tight. "not a problem angel. Though I have a feelin' when we do find our people, they may have some issues with us."

Beth shook her head. "I don't care. Your my Merle. That's the way it is staying."


	16. Chapter 16

_For right now, the governor is a good guy. How I'm playing it is kinda like Ultron 5, good idea, bad execution. For now he is good, but he'll be bad later._

The massive truck flew down the small back woods highway, flashing past a welcome sign. Merle glanced at the sign, but ignored it in favor of flooring the gas pedal. He needed to get to the small pharmacy in the distance, and quickly.

Merle looked over to the passenger seat where Beth was struggling. What had started as a cough a week ago had taken a drastic turn. Last night Merle had stayed awake the whole night, holding Beth as she shivered and gasped to breath. She needed help desperately, but since her attack, neither Beth or Merle had seen any other living persons. There was only one option left because Merle couldn't take it anymore.

Merle swore under his breath. He hated it, but he was going to have to leave Beth alone to break into the pharmacy. Merle felt a blast of nausea when he realized that for the first time in 6 months, he was going to have to be out of eyesight of Beth, away from home. Leaving her defenseless and sick was risky, but Merle was out of options. He had taken from the forest what he could, but antibiotics didn't grow on trees.

Merle pulled the truck up to the pharmacy and turned the key to off. Merle turned to where Beth was barely opening her eyes. She looked up at him, clearly worried.

"babe, what are we doing here?"

Merle sighed and pulled Beth close. "angel I runnin' to get something's for you. I'll be right back I swear."

Beth shook her head, almost in tears. "no, please don't leave me!"

Merle tightened his arms around Beth, rubbing his face in her hair. " I can't stand to see you like this. It's killing me. I gotta go sugar."

Beth let one tear slid as she softly nodded. "okay. I love you."

Merle kissed Beth on the forehead as he settled her in the seat. "I love you too angel."

Merle jumped out of the truck and glanced up and down the road. There were no walkers and no other movement, but that could change quickly. Merle checked his gun as he pushed open the door to the pharmacy.

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Martinez glanced at the sign as he drove back to Woodbury. The governor had him scouting, but nothing to report. No survivors, no groups. Martinez hated how long it kept him away fromKatiebut the governor ordered it, so off he went.

Martinez spotted a large truck up ahead. He crinkled his forehead, it was the exact same type of truck he used to have. But Martinez hadn't noticed it when he left that morning. This was new.

Martinez pulled over behind the truck and climbed out. Looking around for walkers, he approached the truck slowly. This was definitely a survivor's truck. The back was stocked with supplies, and there was basket of pieces of plants. Martinez recognized them as medicinal plants. Whoever it was knew how to use nature to their advantage.

Martinez looked in the window and saw someone inside. The windows were tinted, and he couldn't tell if the person inside was living or undead.

Martinez pulled his gun as he opened the door. Standing back, he saw a young female and for a moment thought she was dead. Her skin was pale and clammy, with a grey tint. But then the woman coughed, and Martinez quickly put away his gun. This was a living person in need of help. She didn't look like much of a survivor though.

Martinez suddenly felt something hard and cold on the back of his head and froze.

"back the fuck away from her."

Martinez held up his hands, still facing the truck. "easy now. I'm just trying to help."

Martinez was stunned a second later when he was thrown to the ground, several feet from the truck. As he rolled, Martinez looked up to see a furious man in front of him. And his question as to who the survivor was, was answered.

"I said back the fuck away from her." the man growled standing over Martinez.

"hey, hey calm down. I'm not going to hurt her." Martinez said as he looked the man over. Tall and burly, the man had a metal arm for a right hand, and a massive pistol in his left.

"get up nice and smooth and walk away." the man said as he moved protectively in front of the young woman.

Martinez stood up and raised his hands. "listen, I'm part of this town, Woodbury. We have a doctor, medications, and a safe wall. Come back with me, I can get her help."

the man shook his head. "no way in fuck am I handing her over. She stays with me."

Martinez nodded. "both of you. I'm serious, the governor needs good men like you. Honestly I'm one of the top guns and I have absolutely zero training. If you come back with me, I can get her help, and you a position with the governor."

the man scoffed. "the governor? What kind of jackass calls himself that?"

Martinez shrugged. "the townspeople started it a few months ago. It stuck. That doesn't matter, she needs help. Badly. We have oxygen tanks, iv systems, and surgical supplies. It's the closest thing to an emergency room left in this world. Please, for her sack, follow me to Woodbury."

the man stiffened as the woman behind him began coughing. He looked back and forth between the woman and Martinez.

Martinez stepped closer, the man kept his gun up and looked warily at Martinez.

"you coming?" Martinez asked.

The man swore under his breath and nodded. "fine, but if this shit goes south? I'm comin' for you."

Martinez relaxed and walked closer as the man holstered his gun. "name's Martinez."

the man glanced back before reaching over to wrap up the woman in her blanket. "Merle. This is Beth."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Martinez looked up as the governor walked in the room.

"evening sir."

the governor walked over and leaned on the desk in front of Martinez. "evening. I heard you found some survivors."

Martinez nodded. "found them in town. There's two, a man and woman. The woman is young, and very sick. Milton think's its pneumonia. But the man is a different story. He has lost a hand, but this motherfucker was crazy enough to replace it with a knife. He's got military experience, and I have a feeling he's one hell of a fighter."

the governor nodded. "what all happened?"

"spotted the truck, checked it out. Found the girl inside, but before I could even check for a pulse, there was a gun to my head. He told me to back off, I didn't and the next second I was on the ground. He threw me a good couple feet one handed while holding a gun. I was able to convince him to bring the woman back to Woodbury. Told him in exchange for her treatment, I would talk to you about enlisting him."

the governor gave a sidelong glance at Martinez. "giving away jobs now? Thought I was supposed to do that."

Martinez nodded. " sir, he's the man for this job. He's tough, physically fit even with a missing hand, and has the attitude to match. Frankly governor, you want a right hand man? Merle's much more equipped for that position than me."

the governor nodded as he stood. "what's his relationship with the woman?"

Martinez shrugged. "by age he's old enough to be her father. But from what I saw, she's his wife."

the governor motioned for Martinez to follow him out of the room. "and his loyalties?"

Martinez smirked as he walked down the hallway to lead the governor to Merle. "the only thing I can say about that is I hope like hell his wife survives, or he's likely to burn us to the ground."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Merle watched as the governor walked out of the room. There was something deeply off about that man, but Merle couldn't place it. But for now, if working for him meant getting Beth healthy, Merle would do it.

Merle turned around and sat in the chair next to the bed. Beth had been out for several hours, but the doctor said she would probably be out for a while. They had hooked up an IV in her arm, and had a face mask going with oxygen. Beth had finally stopped shivering a little bit ago, but had started again when Merle was talking with the governor.

Merle reached over and grabbed Beth's hand and raised it to his lips. For several moments Merle pressed her hand against his face, wishing desperately to feel her touch. But Beth failed to stir, so Merle pulled his chair close, and leaned onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Beth. She shivered, but seemed to press back against Merle as he pulled her onto his chest.

Merle kissed her cheek as he leaned back, then spoke softly in Beth's ear.

"come on Beth, I need you to fight this. Without you, I got nothin'. You're my world. I don't say it enough, but I love you angel."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Milton quietly shut the door behind him, and walked towards his patient. What he found surprised him. The day before Merle had been difficult. He refused to leave Beth's side, and made it very clear what would happen if the treatment failed. Milton had been put off at the age difference in the pair, but now he was seriously doubting his previous feelings.

Merle was half in the bed half on the chair, with Beth tucked into his chest. She was smiling in her sleep and had one hand resting on Merle's arm piece.

Milton cleared his throat, and Merle awoke. He glared at Milton as he unwrapped himself from Beth.

"can I help you?" Merle growled.

Milton nodded. "I need to examine Beth. To see if this antibiotic is working, if not we'll switch to a different one."

Merle nodded as he sat back in the chair and Milton moved forward to examine his patient. As he touched her throat, Beth's eyes opened. For a moment she was still, but the instant she saw Milton, she pulled back, a terrified look on her face.

"don't touch me!"

Merle immediately grabbed her hand and Beth turned to look at Merle.

"babe what... where are we? What's going on?" she asked, while glancing worriedly at Milton.

"it's alright angel. Found us a town. This is Milton, he's the doc. He needs to check you out angel. It's okay I'm right here." Merle spook smoothly as he tried to calm Beth.

Milton was surprised at how gently Merle was handling Beth. He had assumed that because of the age difference, the two stuck together to survive. But what Milton was seeing in front of him was much more than survival, this was love.

Beth was almost off the bed in Merle's arms, her eyes tearing up. Merle wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against her ear.

"angel we're safe. No one is gonna hurt you while I'm here." Merle said softly in Beth's ear. She turned in his arms to face him.

"a town?" she asked with a confused face.

Merle nodded. "some place called Woodbury. Fair number of people here, it's safe."

Beth looked over at Milton, fear clear on her face. "I don't want anyone touching me."

Milton held up his hands as he sat opposite Beth. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to see if the antibiotics I've been giving you are working. All I need to do is a basic examine, stethoscope and the like. Merle can stay right here if you want."

Beth's eyes shot up to Milton's. "Merle is staying right here. Where he goes I go."

M/B M/B M/B M/B M/B

Milton sighed as he walked up to the governor.

"how's she doing?" the governor asked, looking over at the odd pair on the far bed. Merle was wearily eying the governor and Milton, while saying something to Beth before standing up and walking over to the men. Beth hunched down in her blankets, but never stopped looking at Merle.

"she's got a long way to go. The pneumonia has drastically weakened her system. I suggest she stay in the clinic for at least another few days. Then after we find them an apartment, I'd like her put on light duty for a few more weeks." Milton said to both the governor and Merle as he walked up.

"what's your definition of light duty?" Merle hissed.

The governor stepped up. "we need help around here desperately. I think that once Milton has cleared Beth, she can be posted to the day care, but starting in only 4 hour shifts versus the usual 8 to 12. this okay with you?"

Merle looked over to Beth, who slightly nodded. "fine by me. But she needs the time to get better, so it'll be at least a few weeks. You need people I'm here."

the governor nodded. "I will be calling on you soon. We need someone with gun training to go over safety with the new recruits. Most have never fired a gun in their life, and honestly it's only a matter of time before we have an accident."

Merle smirked. "fine by me. Taught her everything. I can teach some newbies how not to blow their own heads off."

the governor glanced over at Beth. "you trained Beth?"

Merle nodded. "hell yeah. Ain't leavin' my angel without the skills to defend herself. That's life or death in this world."

the governor nodded. "definitely. How good is she?"

Merle glowered at the governor. "good enough to defend herself. Against walkers and the living."

Milton frowned. "the living?"

Merle glanced over to where Beth was now lightly sleeping. "out there, the dead are the nicest enemy. Especially for Beth."

Milton glanced at the governor. "she was very afraid when she saw me. I assume you've had some issues."

Merle glared darkly at Milton, and Milton couldn't stop the wave of anxiety that went through him.

"since this world went to shit she's been thru two attempted rapes, both by kidnapping. She's been dragged thru the woods, knowing no one knows where she is, or that she's in danger. I'd say she has more than enough reason to be afraid."

the governor glanced at Milton. "and how were these issues...dealt with?"

Merle stared down the governor, pinning him with raging dark blue eyes. "they ain't up and walkin' I can tell ya that."

the governor smirked at Merle's response. "good riddance. I feel you'll fit in well in Woodbury Merle."

Merle snorted. "why? Cause I'm willin' ta kill?"

the governor shook his head. "because you're willing to kill to protect."


End file.
